Capital S
by Claire Barbossa
Summary: Sejarah dan sekumpulan ide liar dijilid jadi satu dalam celah-celah tulisan yang kelam.


**Genre**: Mystery/History

**Disclaimer**

**Author's**: Enjoy. :)

**CAPITAL-S**

"Ada yang ingin kautanyakan, Light?" Ryuzaki melirik Light

Pemuda dua puluh tahunan itu menoleh. Keadaan yang gelap di mobil mungkin menyamarkan sinar matanya, namun mata itu memancarkan aura kekaguman akan sosok yang baru saja menyapanya. "Kupikir aku tidak ingin bicara apapun. Tidak sampai waktunya tiba," jawabnya.

"Jika tidak salah ingat kau memang ingin bertanya, Light."

"Aku tidak mau berkata apapun, dan sejujurnya aku belum mengerti mengapa kau menyebutku dengan nama itu."

"Lucu sekali, Light. Kita akan segera tiba. Kasus yang unik… aku menyebutnya dengan istilah 'tidak normal' dalam kamusku… "

"Berhenti bermain-main, atau kau akan kehilangan kemenangan…"

Ryuzaki melirik pemuda di sampingnya; yang baru saja melakukan jeda pada kalimatnya.

Suara konstan yang nyaman mengalir di dalam mobil yang suram.

Ryuzaki menatap si pemuda intens, tiba-tiba terdesak untuk memperhatikan wajahnya yang familiar. Wajah segitiga dengan rambut lurus menawan. Matanya tajam.

Suara pemuda itu mendesir pelan, sekali lagi…

"Berhenti bermain-main, atau kau akan kehilangan kemenanganmu… Doktor…"

.

Dua hari yang lalu, Ryuzaki menerima _E-mail_ di komputernya. Singkatnya, seorang agen yang dikenalnya meminta bantuannya.

Ryuzaki masih terkubur di _HeadQuarter_ dengan kasus yang sama. Kasus yang menyita perhatiannya begitu besar sejak kira-kira setahun yang lalu.

Si Kira ini; atau beberapa orang menyebutnya dengan _The Killer_, mengambil perhatian Ryuzaki begitu rupa. Ia menyukai mendapatkan sebuah kesukaan besar, namun sekarang tanpa disadarinya, kasus tersebut mulai membuatnya bosan.

_Ini mustahil, pikirnya_.

Sejak seorang pemuda—si anak polisi itu—melompat masuk ke jalurnya, Ryuzaki mulai keteteran.

Ia butuh penyemangat.

Tepatnya sejak si anak polisi itu mematahkan argumennya, dan beberapa pemikirannya.

Ryuzaki menuduhnya sebagai pelaku utama, dan dengan telak anak polisi itu menyangkalnya. Bukan dengan tangan kosong, tapi dengan bukti-bukti bak bumerang yang berbalik menghantam Ryuzaki sendiri.

Maka, saat menerima _E-mail _dari agen yang dikenalnya itu, Ryuzaki dengan bersemangat (atau kita sebut saja bahwa ia menekan keras-keras tombol keyboard komputernya) mengirim _E-mail_ balasannya. Ia menerimanya sebagai suatu jeda di tengah jalan buntu.

Ryuzaki tersenyum puas. Ia akan segera memulai hari-hari liburannya.

Tidak salah kan, jika beristirahat sejenak dari kesibukan yang mematikan?

Namun, bagi Ryuzaki 'liburan' itu bukanlah sebuah kata yang berarti umum di kamus normal. Liburannya hanyalah menyelesaikan kasus lain selain kasus yang tengah ditanganinya saat itu.

Ryuzaki tidak pernah peduli dengan apapun. Ia adalah pria bebas.

Dan, dengan senyuman di setiap jentikan jarinya, ia memulai perjalanan istirahatnya.

.

.

Beijing.

Kota ini berbau kebebasan. Atau itu hanyalah imajinasi? Sistem pemerintahan negara yang keras dan beberapa peraturan yang tampak seakan dipaksakan menjadikan negara ini begitu kompleks. Beijing tumbuh di tengah-tengah pertarungan besar pemikir-pemikir dan partai-partainya.

Dan tentu saja politiknya.

Ryuzaki menghela napas.

Tidak sopan jika meremehkan sejarah besar yang pernah terjadi di tempat ini. Milyaran sejarah melewati tempat ini setiap hari. Membisikan sejumlah syair doa untuk setiap jiwa yang masih memiliki hidup di dalamnya.

'_Bersyukurlah karena kau hidup. Ada saatnya kau tidak bisa hidup walau kau bernapas.'_

Ryuzaki memilih mengabadikan sejumlah gambaran yang dilewatinya saat bergerak menuju Hotel dari lapangan udara di dalam mobilnya.

Di sebelahnya, pemuda yang dikenalnya, ikut diam. Melihat sejarah yang lewat bersamanya, ataukah sedang tertidur? Ryuzai tidak pernah memikirkannya.

Dan ia tidak peduli.

.

_E-mail_ mengejutkan itu membawa Ryuzaki ke negara Asia yang memiliki penduduk terbesar di kawasan tersebut.

Walau sudah beberapa kali menginjak tempat ini, entah kenapa baru kali ini ia mempunyai waktu mengawasi dengan cermat apa yang dilihatnya. Biasanya ia hanya akan konsen ke kasus yang sedang dikerjakannya dan tidak pernah tertarik ke suatu tempat.

Namun kini, Ryuzaki telah bertekad untuk bersantai sedikit.

Semua untuk menenangkan diri; mencari ide.

Siapa tahu aku mendapat ide untuk menjatuhkannya lagi, pikir Ryuzaki, seraya menoleh ke arah pemuda di sampingnya.

"Hm?" si pemuda bergumam.

"Kuharap aku menemukan kemenangan disini, Light."

"Kupikir juga begitu... "

Ryuzaki menatap Light.

"Setelah ke Hotel, aku akan langsung mengunjungi tempat kejadian..." kata Ryuzaki.

"Kau tidak keberatan kutinggal?"

Ryuzaki mengerutkan kening.

Secara sekilas ada yang mau mengajukan pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Ia mengusir perasaan itu dalam sekejap.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ryuzaki.

"Jangan bercanda. Kau tidak boleh ditinggal sendirian, kan?"

"Oh. Aku tahu maksudmu... tapi bagaimana pun juga aku seorang detektif, Light, bukan seorang raja..."

"Jadikanlah dirimu seorang raja. Jika tidak begitu, kau tidak akan pernah menang."

"Oke. Aku mengerti. Terima kasih." Ryuzaki memutuskan mengakhiri percakapan limbung itu.

Ada yang aneh disini.

_Memang._

Tapi apa?

"Kita sampai," suara Light mengalun pelan menyeberangi pikiran kusut Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki menatap pemuda itu keluar mobil dan ia memutar dengan sigap seraya kemudian membukakkan pintu Ryuzaki.

"Selamat datang di kebebasan..." kata Light.

"Selamat datang di liburan yang menyenangkan..." Ryuzaki menyambung.

.

"_Liburan ini untuk merefresh pikiran, Light..."_

"_Oh, bagus... jangan pikir kau bisa kabur dari kasus ini, Ryuzaki... kau telah membuat tuduhan yang serius disini. Hanya karena ada satu poin yang tidak sesuai dengan pemikiranmu, maka itu membuatmu kehilangan semangat, dan kau menyalahkanku karena aku tidak mengaku sebagai pelaku? Hebat."_

"_Jangan bicara lagi, Light, aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan satu kasus sebelum masuk kembali ke kasus utama."_

"_Pergilah, Ryuzaki. Kuharap kau kembali lagi setelah puas dengan liburanmu."_

"_Aku berharap mendapatkan ide untuk mendesakmu kembali, Light."_

"_Oh, hebat..." _

.

**1 **_**E-mail**_** baru.**

**Dari: 5441**

**Lampiran: server 01 **

**L,**

**Seorang saksi hilang di daerah milik sejarah.**

**Bukti dan keterangan terlampir.**

.

.

"Maaf..."

Ryuzaki membungkuk dan meraih sebuah _headset_. Kemudian ia memberikannya kepada gadis di depannya.

Gadis itu menatapnya takut-takut. Rambutnya yang cemerlang berkilau di tengah cahaya mentari pagi.

Ryuzaki baru saja menabraknya secara tidak sengaja. Dan _headset_ si gadis kemudian terjatuh.

Masih menatap si gadis, Ryuzaki kemudian berkata dalam bahasa Inggris, "Kau tidak berpikir bahwa aku adalah Stalin, bukan?"

Si gadis tiba-tiba tertawa dan rona merah menyebar di wajahnya yang pucat. Sepertinya gadis itu berasal dari Eropa yang dingin.

"Terima kasih," si gadis berkata. Kemudian ia berlari menyusul temannya.

Ryuzaki masih menatapnya saat gadis itu berbalik dan berseru, "Kau mungkin bukan Stalin, tapi kau bisa saja menjadi dirinya," gadis itu tersenyum dan kemudian berlalu.

"Lelucon yang kasar, nona..." bisik Ryuzaki sebal.

Ryuzaki tidak bisa memaafkan pikirannya yang terlalu liar berkelana. Untung saja tadi ia hanya menyenggol seorang gadis, bagaimana jika saat melamun tadi ia meledakkan Beijing?

Ryuzaki ingin mual membayangkannya.

Namun, tidak bisa dipungkiri jika memang ia harus melamun. Ia baru saja memikirkan _E-mail _dari agennya.

_E-mail_ itulah yang membawanya ke tempat ini. Sebuah kasus yang unik.

Tidak normal.

Pasalnya, kasus yang baru saja diterimanya ini adalah benar-benar luar biasa. Tidak umum dan tidak terduga.

Agennya mengirimkannya beberapa foto dan sejumlah dokumen melalui sebuah server, dan hasilnya Ryuzaki malah melihat salah satu situs luar biasa milik dunia; Forbidden City.

Beberapa dokumen pun nyatanya tidak membuat dahinya berhenti berkerut.

Kasus itu dinamai dengan **CAPITAL-S.**

Katanya bersifat rahasia dan tertutup.

Karena itukah kasus ini menjadi berkesan 'tidak normal'?

Mungkin.

Dari sebuah siang yang terik, seseorang yang diduga berkaitan dengan salah satu partai politik di China menghilang.

Orang itu diduga hilang karena diculik oleh saingan politiknya.

Namun, yang membuat kasus ini istimewa adalah, sang korban itu menghilang di tengah-tengah situs besar dunia; Forbidden City. Dan yang lebih memukau lagi adalah, identitasnya tidak terlalu jelas.

Artinya adalah, mungkin orang itu tengah menyamar dan kemungkinan besar sebuah organisasi besar terkait dengannya.

CIA? Mata-mata Inggris?

Orang itu menghilang tepat pukul dua belas siang waktu setempat, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui tentang hal ini.

Jadi, maksudnya?

Oke, biar diperjelas. Sesungguhnya tidak ada yang melihat orang itu sesudah dan sebelum menghilang, dan bahkan tidak ada seorang pun yang memberitahukan tentang kehilangannya.

Ada sebuah _E-mail _yang ditujukan ke server Duta Besar Jepang di Beijing. _E-mail_ itu berbunyi;

"**Tolong! Saya menghilang!"**

Mungkin ini adalah sebuah lelucon, tapi tidak lagi dianggap seperti itu setelah si pengirim (entah siapa) mengirimkannya sebanyak seribu kali ke server yang sama.

Fakta bahwa hanya kalangan tertentu saja yang dapat mengakses server milik pemerintah ditambah beberapa lampiran yang disertakan di dalamnya, mulai menjadikan kejadian ini dianggap serius dan memiliki nama baru.

**CAPITAL-S** mulai menjadi sorotan Duta Besar, namun kasus ini tidak pernah diberikan kepada polisi. Duta Besar mengusulkan satu nama, dan itulah kenapa L datang ke dalam sini.

Lampiran dari _E-mail_ tersebut berupa beberapa foto. Dan kesemuanya adalah bagian dalam dari Forbidden City. Sedangkan dokumennya adalah sebagian besar tulisan tentang sejarah revolusi China pada tahun 1911.

Sang Duta Besar tidak punya ide mengapa orang sinting ini mengiriminya semua ini dan apa kaitannya dengan Jepang.

Setelah asistennya mengatakan bahwa detektif dunia tengah berada di Jepang dalam mengusut sebuah kasus besar, sang Duta Besar langsung melihat kaitannya.

Mungkin orang malang ini mencari detektif tersebut untuk diselamatkan.

Maka, meluncurlah Ryuzaki ke tengah-tengah terik matahari yang menyiksa; di tengah sisa-sisa peradaban masa silam yang besar dan agung, merayapi nadi-nadi sejarah yang berdesir melewatinya melalui setiap guratan ukirannya yang fantastis.

Forbidden City masih bersinar hingga sekarang.

.

Siang itu terik.

Kata orang, jangan pernah mengunjungi Forbidden City jika matahari tengah naik. Maka kau akan terpanggang hidup-hidup. Namun, tak jarang orang mengabaikan nasihat tersebut.

Tapi Ryuzaki lain. Ia tidak berniat berekreasi ke tempat ini jika tidak ada hubungannya dengan sebuah kasus.

Sehebat apapun tempat itu.

Ryuzaki menatap gerbang merah di sampingnya saat ia melewatinya.

Gerbag itu dikenal dengan nama Tiananmen. Warna merahnya menghipnotis. Ryuzaki hampir merasa mendengar seseorang menjerit. Disusul suara derak kuda yang liar... dan juga sejumlah desingan sesuatu yang asing.

Terlalu banyak sejarah di tempat ini.

Terlalu kental, pikir Ryuzaki.

Dengan meninggalkan perasaannya di Gerbang, ia melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki kawasan istana masa silam yang megah tersebut.

Agennya berkata bahwa kasus ini dirahasiakan. Hanya Duta Besar Jepang dan segelintir orang di pemerintahan China saja yang mengetahui kasus ini. L dikatakan mengambil kasus ini secara total.

Orang yang mengirimkan _E-mail_ itu bisa saja merupakan kawan dari orang hilang tersebut. Dan mungkin ia tidak berani memberitahukan kepada pemerintah China karena suatu alasan. Maka, ia meminta bantuan kepada pihak luar.

Tentu saja ini bukan kasus yang remeh. Mungkin ini berkaitan dengan pemerintahan. Atau mungkin saja ini hanyalah sekedar lelucon tidak berarti.

Siapa tahu?

.

Forbidden City meliputi area seluas kira-kira 72 ha dengan luas bangunan keseluruhan sekitar 150.000 meter persegi dan terdiri dari 90 istana dan halaman, 980 gedung dan 8.704 kamar.

Tentu saja tempat ini sangat luas. Lambang pemerintahan kekaisaran pada masa lampau yang megah, dan banyak orang dari penjuru dunia datang untuk melihat tempat ini.

Ryuzaki berbaur dengan mereka.

Namun dengan tujuan yang berbeda.

Setelah melewati Gerbang Meridian dan jembatan Golden Stream, ia langsung menuju ke bangunan utama; Supreme Harmony.

Hall tersebut masuk dalam gambar yang dilampirkan si pengirim _E-mail_. Juga ada gambar sebuah takhta.

Ryuzaki mengawasi takhta yang asli di depannya. Ada empat buah tangga—masing-masing di sebelah kiri-kanan dan di depan terdapat dua buah—mengelilingi takhta tersebut. Kursi takhta itu berdiam diri di tengah-tengah ruangan. Mengawasi setiap turis yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang nyaris tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Terdapat ornamen-ornamen oriental klasik yang kental di seluruh ruangan tersebut. Memperjelas sebuah sejarah yang masih berhembus di setiap celah dindingnya yang pucat.

Ryuzaki melewati sejumlah turis dan langsung maju menuju takhta.

Sensasi yang asing langsung menelan Ryuzaki.

Seluruh hiruk pikuk yang terdengar tiba-tiba menghilang dan digantikan dengan kesunyian yang monoton.

Sedang matanya mengawasi takhta di depannya, sebuah gambar-gambar asing tiba-tiba berkelebat cepat di dalam kepalanya.

Sebuah erangan...

Suara-suara jeritan...

Suara suar yang memekkakan telinga...

Suara desingan-desingan asing...

Mata Ryuzaki melebar.

Ia bersumpah tengah melihat seseorang di atas takhta itu!

.

"Sir?"

Ryuzaki terlompat kaget.

Orang itu tiba-tiba menyentakkannya.

"Sir?"

Ryuzaki telah menguasai dirinya dan kini menatap seseorang di depannya.

"Anda tidak melihat tanda larangan?" kata orang tadi seraya menunjuk serangkaian tiang pendek yang menghubungkan tali-tali beludru yang melingkari takhta di depannya.

"Maaf..." Ryuzaki berbisik seraya menyeka keningnya.

"Anda hampir saja melangkahkan kaki ke dalam... lagipula... anda bisa merusaknya..."

"Maaf... kau tidak mendengar—"

"Lagipula... anda tidak berhak berada disini..."

Ryuzaki terdiam.

Detik yang angkuh beterbangan. Dengan pelan, Ryuzaki mendongak, memperhatikan si lawan bicara untuk pertama kalinya dengan seksama.

Orang itu berusia belasan tahun hingga dua puluhan, tak lebih tua dari dirinya, dan ia memakai kemeja putih dan celana panjang kain berwarna gelap. Wajahnya tirus dan bertubuh kurus. Matanya berkacamata—dan bergelambir, dan kulitnya pucat. Dari yang bisa dilihat, sembilan puluh persen orang ini pasti orang Asia.

Ryuzaki hampir berteriak. Orang ini hampir mirip dengan dirinya. Walau bukan dari kesamaan wajah, tapi mereka jelas memiliki kesan yang sama.

"Maaf?" kata Ryuzaki. Menuntut penjelasan.

"Karena tempat ini adalah milik saya... anda hanya ingin menghancurkannya, bukan?"

Ryuzaki mulai merasa ini tidak lucu. "Baik. Maafkan aku karena hampir merusak museum... tapi aku harus pergi sekarang..." Ryuzaki berkata seraya berlalu.

"Hei."

Orang itu meraih lengan Ryuzaki dan menatapnya.

"Anda tidak bisa keluar dari tempat ini."

Ryuzaki terbelalak.

Bukan, bukan karena perkataan si pemuda itu, tapi ia terkejut dengan situasi di sekelilingnya. Mereka hanya berdua. Tidak ada turis satu pun yang berada disana. Hanya mereka berdua.

.

Sepanjang pengamatan Ryuzaki, semua orang telah menghilang. Dan keadaan yang aneh tiba-tiba terjadi.

"Ikut saya." kata orang itu.

Ryuzaki menatapnya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Anda yang memberitahukannya kepada saya."

Ryuzaki mengawasi sekelilingnya.

Hanya ada mereka berdua. Tidak salah. Ryuzaki tahu bahwa ada yang tidak beres, tapi ia belum tahu ada apa sebenarnya, maka ia memilih untuk mencari tahu.

"Kemana orang-orang?" tanya Ryuzaki.

"Orang-orang? Siapa?"

Ryuzaki menatapnya.

"Baik. Saya rasa cukup main-mainnya. Ikut saya." lanjut si pemuda.

Ryuzaki terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti orang itu. Orang itu membawa Ryuzaki ke luar, dan keadaannya membuat tengkuk Ryuzaki meremang. Tidak ada siapapun di tempat ini. Kemana semua orang?

Mereka melewati sebuah gerbang lain dan masuk lebih ke dalam dari Supreme Harmony tadi.

Dari sini, sebuah kompleks mulai terlihat.

Istana barat dan istana timur berada di wilayah ini, dan masing-masing memiliki enam istana.

Orang tadi berjalan ke arah salah satu istana.

"Saya tidak tahu apa tujuan anda, apa impian anda... tapi saya rasa saya pun memiliki semua itu... dan saya berharap dapat mewujudkannya..."

Orang itu menoleh dan menatap Ryuzaki. Air mukanya keras dan tajam. Seakan-akan ia bisa saja menghancurkan Ryuzaki dengan tatapannya itu.

"Saya ingin anda membatalkan segalanya..." orang itu meraih pakaian Ryuzaki dengan kasar dan merenggutnya. "Doktor..."

.

Ryuzaki merasakan sebuah desiran angin yang tajam dan seketika ada jeritan tertahan.

Orang tadi telah terlempar jatuh di depannya dan kini Ryuzaki mendapati Light di sebelahnya.

Rupanya ia baru saja menjatuhkan orang misterius itu.

"Sudah kubilang! Kau tidak boleh tanpa pertahanan!" giliran Light yang kini merenggut pakaian Ryuzaki dan membawa ia keluar dari sana.

Mereka berlari sekuat tenaga dan mencapai Gerbang Meridian.

Setelah tiba di depan, Light menyuruh Ryuzaki masuk mobil dan mereka meluncur di jalanan Beijing yang padat.

Seluruh kota masih nampak normal, hanya saja Ryuzaki masih bisa merasakan suasana asing seperti di istana tadi. Pemandangannya memang normal, tapi seakan-akan ia bisa menatap sekumpulan sejarah yang tengah berlari melewatinya.

"Light! Apa—"

"Kau bisa tamat tadi! Apakah kau sudah gila?" bentak Light.

Ryuzaki terserang keheranan yang sangat. Dan saat ia tengah memikirkannya, sebuah benturan yang memekakkan telinga terdengar.

Disusul dengan sebuah benda berat yang menghantam sisi mobil yang ditumpangi Ryuzaki.

.

Mobil Ryuzaki terbanting ke satu arah.

Bagai kaset yang putus-putus, semuanya terlihat sekilas-sekilas.

Mobil berguling kencang, segalanya tampak berputar, namun, semuanya sangat sunyi.

Ryuzaki mendengar suara hantaman, sesuatu retak dan terbelah. Semuanya dengan suara yang mengerikan.

Lalu suara decitan yang tajam, kemudian semuanya gelap.

.

.

Ryuzaki tiba-tiba membuka mata.

Semuanya putih.

_Apa-apaan? Tadi gelap dan sekarang putih? _

Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya berada terjepit di dalam sebuah mobil. Namun, ia tahu bahwa tubuhnya tidak rusak dan tidak lama ia berhasil memanjat keluar dari mobil yang telah ringsek tersebut.

Rupanya pemandangan putih yang dilihatnya pada awal membuka mata tadi tidaklah semonoton yang diduganya.

Itu adalah salju.

Jatuh perlahan dalam kebisuan.

Ryuzaki menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras, mengusir rasa pusing yang menyerangnya dengan hebat. Ia meremas tengkuknya dan merasakan ada yang sakit di bagian tersebut.

Setelah merasa bahwa tubuhnya baik-baik saja, ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada sekelilingnya.

Mobilnya terbalik dan rusak parah di sebelahnya. Di depannya, kota Beijing yang dikenalnya telah membeku di balut salju tebal dan segalanya sunyi sepi.

Tidak ada satu makhluk hidup yang terlihat; bahkan seekor kucing liar pun tidak ada.

Kenapa tiba-tiba saja Beijing seperti ini? Apakah dunia telah berputar jutaan tahun dan ia seperti tidur dalam kapsul ruang angkasa? Atau ia baru saja terlempar ke dimensi lain?

Rupanya aku butuh nikotin, pikirnya.

Ryuzaki memeriksa mobil dan di bagian depan tidak ada Light. Seingatnya tadi Light membawanya dalam mobil, setelah itu terjadi hantaman.

Ryuzaki menatap ke depan. Ia menghela napas dan kemudian berjalan perlahan.

Setidaknya dia harus mencari tahu, kan?

.

Ryuzaki berjalan sekitar setengah jam dan segalanya masih tampak sama. Suram dan sunyi.

Ia tidak punya arah. Bahkan alamat Hotel pun tidak sempat ia hapalkan. Dan hebatnya ia tidak membawa apapun di sakunya selain telepon seluler.

Ryuzaki mencoba menghubungi satu nomor. Tidak usah ditebak, nomor itu adalah milik Watari. Namun, sambungan gagal. Ryuzaki mencoba nomor lain. Kali ini milik satu-satunya manusia yang dekat dengannya dalam kurun waktu satu tahun belakangan kecuali Watari; Yagami light. Namun, itu juga gagal.

Ryuzaki sebenarnya merasa telah mengetahui hal itu sebelum menekan nomor. Tapi toh ia harus tetap mencoba, bukan?

"Sudah saya bilang, kan?"

Ryuzaki menoleh, dan mendapati seseorang yang familiar (selain Light) di belakangnya. Orang Asia yang ditemuinya di Forbidden City.

"Oh kau." kata Ryuzaki.

"Anda tidak bisa keluar dari tempat ini." lanjut si pemuda.

"Baik. sekarang aku mendengarkan, apa yang terjadi?"

"Ikut saya. Anda akan tahu apa yang terjadi."

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Dalam waktu yang singkat mereka telah kembali ke area Forbidden City. Namun dengan situasi yang sama sekali lain dengan sebelumnya. Segalanya tampak bersalju lebat dan semakin suram.

Mereka berjalan melewati taman istana dan masuk ke dalam sebuah tempat istirahat yang berada di tengah taman tersebut.

Orang Asia itu duduk dan berkata, "Duduklah. Kita butuh memperkenalkan diri dari awal. Segalanya harus dimulai dari sesuatu yang baik, bukan?"

Ryuzaki duduk namun masih waspada.

"Saya Henry. Setidaknya itulah nama yang diberikan pada saya oleh seorang teman baik."

"Aku—"

"Saya tahu siapa anda." potong Henry.

Ryuzaki terkejut.

"Anda telah melakukan segalanya dengan baik, Doktor. Saya terkesan dengan semua itu, namun anda telah membuat saya sedih."

Tunggu dulu. Ryuzaki tahu persis dirinya adalah seorang detektif. Namun mengapa semua orang bersikeras bahwa ia memiliki gelar Doktor?

"Jujur saja... Henry... aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi disini... aku hanya seorang turis..."

"Oh anda seorang turis..." Henry tertawa.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?"

Henry tersenyum dan kemudian ia mendelik. "Jika anda adalah seorang turis... maka anda adalah turis spesial..."

Ryuzaki membelalakan mata saat menyadari ada sebuah panah meluncur tepat di sebelah wajahnya dan kehadiran beberapa orang secara tiba-tiba membuatnya berdiri panik.

"Anda adalah turis spesial, Doktor..." Henry tersenyum.

.

Orang-orang itu berjumlah kira-kira tujuh hingga sepuluh. Mereka berpakaian jas hitam dan membawa masing-masing sebuah mesin pemanah. Dan semuanya diarahkan tepat ke Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki menatap Henry dan berdesis, "Sampai jumpa lagi, kalau begitu."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya, Ryuzaki berlari menembus belukar dan sekuat tenaga menghindari hujan panah di sekelilingnya.

Orang-orang itu mengejarnya dan Ryuzaki berlari semakin ke dalam.

Ryuzaki tidak tahu bahwa istana memiliki hutan, karena ia baru saja tiba di ambangnya.

Mungkin saja kompleks sialan ini memiliki luas yang lebih dari perkiraan normal. Atau mungkin saja dengan cara yang fantastis, luas areanya menjadi bertambah, tapi Ryuzaki tidak peduli, asalkan ia bisa terlepas dari orang-orang di belakangnya, ia akan bersyukur.

Sebuah panah berhasil menggores lengan kanannya. Ryuzaki menggeram kesakitan dan konsentrasinya sedikit berkurang.

Ryuzaki memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan dan ia menoleh ke belakang. Tiga orang yang terlihat masih mengejarnya. Dan mereka masih membidikan panah-panah keparatnya ke arah dirinya.

"Tiket liburan apa rupanya yang telah kubeli ini?" desis Ryuzaki geram.

Dan dengan hentakan yang menyakitkan itu, kaki Ryuzaki melangkah pada hamparan kosong.

Segalanya tampak bergerak melambat. Ryuzaki melayang dan dengan kengerian yang sangat ia mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menerima gravitasi yang akan segera menarik tubuhnya kuat-kuat ke bumi dan mungkin akan menghancurkannya berkeping-keping di dasar jurang.

Dengan jeritan bisu yang memekakkan, Ryuzaki terjun bebas dari mulut jurang.

.

.

Percikan air menyadarkan Ryuzaki. Dingin dan menenangkan.

Ryuzaki mengeram dan mengelus kepalanya. Ia ingat baru saja terjatuh dari tepi jurang.

Lengan kanannya berdenyut-denyut sakit. Darahnya telah berhenti keluar tapi sepertinya lengannya akan bengkak.

Kenapa ia harus terjatuh dari tepi jurang? Pertanyaan yang bagus.

Ryuzaki mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak di tepi air terjun dan ia mencicip airnya. Segar dan menyenangkan rasanya. Kecuali jika air ini telah terkontaminasi oleh radio aktif, hanya tinggal tunggu waktu saja hingga ia terbujur kaku.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Ryuzaki bangkit dan berjalan sepanjang tepi sungai. Tanpa terduga, jalurnya pendek dan tidak lama kemudian ia telah bertemu dengan pemukiman.

Pemukiman itu mirip seperti pemukiman di daerah China pedalaman pada tahun 1900-an. Ryuzaki tahu bahwa ia harus berhati-hati terhadap siapapun, bahkan terhadap seorang anak kecil pun, namun, ia tetap harus mencari jalan keluar dari kegilaan ini.

Ia menghampiri sebuah pondok dan mengawasi daerahnya.

Tidak lama seorang gadis keluar dari salah satu pondok di seberangnya.

Gadis itu berhenti dan memperhatikan Ryuzaki. Ia tengah membawa sebuah bakul di tangannya. Sepertinya ia ingin ke sungai.

"Maaf, nona..." kata Ryuzaki dengan bahasa Jepang, dan setelah menyadari kesalahannya, ia mengulanginya dengan bahasa Inggris.

Gadis itu tidak merespon.

Bagus. Rupanya ini benar-benar tahun 1900.

Ryuzaki mengulangi kalimatnya, kali ini menggunakan bahasa Mandarin.

Gadis itu menunjukkan sinyal bahwa kali ini ia mengerti.

"Boleh aku meminta sebuah surat kabar?" tanya Ryuzaki.

Gadis itu masih diam mengawasi Ryuzaki sejenak sebelum kembali ke dalam pondok dan membawa sebuah surat kabar lusuh di tangannya. Ia memberikannya kepada Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki langsung memeriksa tanggalnya.

Ia menghela napas dan merasakan punggungnya lemas.

'1911'

Benar, kan?

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" akhirnya gadis itu bertanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Selain luka di lenganku dan beberapa orang gila yang mengejar dan menembakiku dengan panah mesin serta seorang gila lainnya yang mengaku bernama Henry membawaku ke istananya, aku baik-baik saja."

Gadis itu terpaku dan kemudian berbalik masuk ke pondoknya.

Tak lama ia keluar membawa seorang pria paruh baya.

Orang itu membelalakan matanya dan berkata, "Doktor...?"

.

Gadis itu bernama Ryu En. Ia memiliki kakak bernama Ryu Sei. Dan mereka berdua mengaku seorang nasionalis.

Dan saat mendengarkan omong kosong mereka, Ryuzaki mendapatkan beberapa kegilaan lain dari cerita mereka.

"Apa yang anda lakukan di bawah sini, Doktor? Bukankah anda sedang mempersiapkan tentara anda?"

"Kami mendukung anda, Doktor... mungkin anda membutuhkan bantuan..."

Ryuzaki menatap mereka dengan pandangan kebingungan. Jadi rupanya begini rasanya kebingungan. Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah merasakan emosi seperti ini.

.

"Baik. Aku ingin jujur pada kalian berdua," kata Ryuzaki. "Aku hanyalah seorang turis... dan aku berkunjung ke Forbidden City... setelah itu aku bertemu orang ini—Henry—dan ia menembakiku—setidaknya—ia mempunyai orang-orang gila untuk membunuhku, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi..."

"Anda berkelakar." kata Ryu En.

"Biar kuperjelas disini, Doktor... mungkin anda terantuk batu, jadi biar ku ingatkan kembali siapa anda."

Ryuzaki merasa luar biasa. "Silahkan." Katanya.

"Anda adalah pemimpin partai pembaruan. Anda punya mimpi merubah negeri ini. Anda telah berkali-kali mencoba menggulingkan kekaisaran... anda adalah orang yang jenius... tunggu hingga orang-orang anda kembali kepada anda..."

"Oh... oke..."

"Dan demi Tuhan, anda baru saja bertemu dengan Kaisar?"

"Aku?"

"Anda berkata masuk ke Istana dan bertemu langsung dengan beliau?"

"Oh? Henry?"

"Oh, dia menggunakan nama yang diberikan gurunya... orang itu berasal dari barat... dan ia menyesatkan semua orang..."

"Baik..."

"Anda baru saja bertemu dengan Kaisar dan ia ingin membunuh anda? Luar biasa..."

"Aku rasa begitu..." kata Ryuzaki. Sepertinya ia mulai jadi gila.

"Dimana para pengawal anda? Anda tidak boleh tanpa pertahanan. Kaisar mengirimkan pembunuh untuk anda."

"Oh... jadi begitu..."

"Saya akan menemani anda kembali ke Kota dan—"

Sesuatu yang besar menghantam dinding pondok dan menghancurkan sebagian properti tersebut.

Disusul dengan suara rentetan senjata yang mengerikan... dan disusul sebuah suara yang familiar...

.

Ryu En dan Ryu Sei menghilang ditelan kekalutan.

Disana berdiri mantap... sang Kaisar dan beberapa pembunuhnya memegang senjata yang terkesan futuristik.

Ryuzaki merasa bahwa ia benar-benar telah menjadi gila.

.

"Baik. Anda sangat hebat memilih lari seperti badut tolol daripada menyerah dan bergabung bersamaku, Doktor..."

Ryuzaki menyeka wajahnya dan kemudian berdiri mantap di hadapan sang Kaisar.

"Baik, Yang Mulia... katakan saja apa yang anda mau?" kata Ryuzaki.

"Saya mau anda menyerah... segala omong kosong tentang revolusi anda benar-benar membuat kepala saya sakit..."

"Oke... aku akan menghentikan revolusi sialan itu."

Sang Kaisar tertawa sejadinya. Mirip seperti raungan singa muda.

"Anda rupanya orang yang lucu..." kata Kaisar berbahaya.

"Aku rupanya masuk ke dalam dimensi yang gila... apakah aku telah melewati portal waktu dan melakukan kesalahan sehingga terjadi kekacauan? Jelas disini bahwa masa depan dan masa lalu bergabung menjadi satu... ini bukan kegilaan, ini adalah mahakarya hebat..." bisik Ryuzaki.

"Sayang ya tidak ada paparazzi disini? Iya kan, Dr. Sun Yat Sen?"

.

"Baik, Henry... kurasa nama aslimu adalah Pu Yi... benar, kan Yang Mulia?"

Pu Yi tersenyum.

"Apakah anda yang telah memanggilku ke sini? Dendam masa lalu tidak cukup, he?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan masa lalu... aku hanya ingin bermain-main dalam duniaku sendiri... dan kau masuk ke sini tanpa perhitungan..."

"Hei, aku tidak diberi _warning_... _Dress Code_-nya saja aku tidak tahu..."

Pu Yi tertawa, "Itu berarti kelemahanmu, Dr. Sun..."

Mereka berpandangan dalam diam. Ryuzaki kemudian angkat bicara, "Aku sudah boleh berlari sekarang?"

Pu Yi menyeringai.

.

Ryuzaki berlari sekuat tenaga.

Ia hanya peduli melangkahkan kakinya secepat kijang dan tidak peduli akan lainnya.

Jika memang ia terjebak dalam portal waktu yang menjadi kacau dan menggabungkan masa depan dan masa lalu, seburuk apapun itu, tapi pasti ada pintu keluarnya, bukan? Dan itulah yang ingin dicarinya sekarang.

Rupanya liburan ini lebih seru dari yang kuperkirakan, pikir Ryuzaki.

Hutan di bawah kakinya tiba-tiba menjelma padang rumput yang lebat.

Dan segalanya berubah lambat.

Ryuzaki berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Pu Yi mengejarnya dan pembunuhnya mengikutinya di belakang. Kemudian terjadilah sesuatu yang fantastis.

Pembunuh-pembunuh bersetelan jas gelap itu perlahan-lahan berpencaran ke langit. Mereka menjelma menjadi milyaran debu kelabu yang kemudian menjadi kupu-kupu hitam.

Ryuzaki melihat tanah yang dipijaknya telah tertutup salju dan hujan salju perlahan turun dari langit.

Di seberang sana Henry telah menghilang.

.

Tepat saat Ryuzaki menatap ke tanah, disitulah ia melihat Henry.

Di bawah kakinya, di dalam air yang terperangkap permukaan es.

Rupanya Ryuzaki telah berada di tengah-tengah danau yang membeku permukaannya.

Henry memberontak, menyentak-nyentakkan permukaan es dengan putus asa, memohon Ryuzaki untuk mengeluarkannya dari sana.

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang melintasi pikiran Ryuzaki.

Pikirannya telah tersembunyi dan sebuah pikiran kejam yang asing mulai merambati kepalanya.

Lamat-lamat senyum penuh kekejaman muncul di wajahnya.

Matanya dingin dan seluruh air mukanya telah berubah.

Penuh dengan kekejaman dan kebengisan.

Suara dari dalam dirinya memanjat keluar... Ryuzaki menatap Henry dan sesuatu dalam dirinya menjerit kencang; Tolong! Saya menghilang!

.

Detik-detik rupanya telah mati. Tidak ada waktu di dalam dunia sekarat ini.

Henry masih meronta di dalam permukaan es yang dingin, menyiksanya dan mulai merobek-robek tubuhnya dengan kejam.

Ryuzaki telah kehilangan dirinya. Ia mendengar jutaan suara di dalam kepalanya yang hampa dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah gambaran mencuat, memaksa keluar dari dalam pikirannya.

Segalanya dipenuhi dengan layar-layar besar yang memperlihatkan cerita masa silam yang kelam.

Revolusi 1911.

.

Saat segalanya meremas pikiran Ryuzaki, meluluhlantakkannya berkeping-keping, Ryuzaki menjerit.

Ryuzaki menjerit.

Ryuzaki menjerit.

Matanya yang nanar menatap wajah asing di bawah kakinya. Ryuzaki bernapas keras-keras dan kemudian... tangannya yang kelu menghantam permukaan es.

Ryuzaki menghantam es dengan seluruh kekuatannya.

Tiba-tiba milyaran kristal es berhamburan ke langit. Menciptakan aurora lain di tengah-tengah tebing portal waktu.

Ryuzaki merasakan tubuhnya disengat milyaran rasa sakit yang sangat menyiksa.

Ia menjerit di dalam danau beku itu.

Henry!

Ryuzaki bergerak makin ke dalam dan menggapai-gapai.

Wajah yang familiar membayangi mata Ryuzaki. Rautnya yang putus asa mengoyak pikiran dan menimbulkan kepedihan yang sangat asing.

Abad-abad meluncur bersama Ryuzaki, dan ia mulai merasakan tubuhnya mati rasa.

Ryuzaki merasakan ada yang menggapai tubuhnya di dalam kegelapan yang pekat.

_Henry._

.

.

Mata itu membuka tepat saat orang yang dikenalnya melongok di atasnya.

Ryuzaki terkejut, refleks tubuhnya akhirnya pergi meniggalkan ketegangan pikirannya sejak seabad yang lalu.

Abad saat ia masih berada di dalam kegelapan yang dingin.

Pemuda yang tengah melihatnya merajuk kesal, "Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Ryuzaki masih merasakan kepanikan menguasainya.

"Kau linglung belakangan ini... dan jika kau mati, kami tetap akan meneruskan revolusinya..."

Ryuzaki melompat berdiri. Ia mengumpat saat merasakan kepalanya serasa terbelah.

"Tidak lagi... jangan katakan aku masih di dalam mimpi buruk ini, Light..."

"Tenangkan diri anda, Doktor... kita akan segera ke Jepang... mempersiapkan tentara kita..."

Ryuzaki membelalakan mata dan tiba-tiba merasa kantuk menyerangnya.

_'Kita akan sampai pada masa depan, Doktor... tidurlah yang tenang.'_

.

.

Suara itu mirip seperti suara pesawat. Ryuzaki menemukan matanya menatap seseorang di sampingnya.

Di kursi di sampingnya.

Pria... berusia sekitar dua puluhan... berwajah persegi... berambut lurus... dan matanya tajam seperti elang... mata itu lalu menangkap Ryuzaki.

"Saat di mobil waktu itu... memang ada yang ingin kutanyakan... sekarang akan kukatakan..."

Segalanya seperti berputar perlahan.

"Apakah anda merasa benar melakukan semua ini? Semua revolusi ini? Biar kukatakan pendapatku, jika anda ingin membatalkan revolusi ini, maka kami akan tetap menjalankanya tanpa anda..."

Segalanya masih berputar.

Kemudian, pemuda itu tersenyum, "Kita sampai, Dr. Sun. Kita akan menggulingkan Kekaisaran... selamat datang di masa depan yang merdeka..."

.

.

.

Desingan pesawat yang bising membangunkan Ryuzaki.

Matanya masih berat, seakan-akan tadi malam ia baru saja berpesta obat.

Setelah cukup yakin bahwa kepalanya baik-baik saja dan rasa pusingnya hilang, Ryuzaki memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Kabin pesawat normal. Ia menatap lembaran karcis yang dipegangnya. Karcis itu sedikit lusuh namun, ia masih bisa membacanya.

Beijing-Tokyo

Dan ia duduk sendirian.

_Hm?_

Apakah ia memang sendirian?

Ryuzaki memutuskan untuk menyimpan semua pertanyaannya dan mempersiapkan segalanya karena interkom telah mengumumkan bahwa mereka telah sampai di Tokyo.

.

Setelah mendarat, Ryuzaki menemukan Watari di lapangan depan Bandar Udara.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke _HeadQuarter_ Ryuzaki terdiam. Watari mengajukan pertanyaan sekali. Hanya sekali.

"Bagaimana liburanmu di Beijing?"

Ryuzaki balas bertanya, "Apakah aku benar-benar berlibur?"

"Kau berkata ingin jeda, dan aku mencarikan informasi tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi. Aku juga heran tiba-tiba kau ingin berkunjung kesana."

Ryuzaki membuka komputernya dan mengecek E-mailnya.

"Kau tidak menghapus apapun dari sini, kan Watari?"

"Aku tidak pernah menjamah komputermu, Ryuzaki."

"Aku tahu."

Ryuzaki membuka daftar _E-mail_-na dan ia berani bertaruh bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menemukan sebuah pesan dari agen bernama 5441.

.

.

[HQ]

"Kurasa semuanya telah kukerjakan, Ryuzaki... selama kau liburan, aku telah mengerjakan apa yang kau suruh..." kata Light sebal.

Ryuzaki menatap ke dalam layar komputernya dan bergumam asal lalu.

Kemudian ia bergerak ke dapur dan mulai mempelajari komputernya dengan sepiring besar _lasagna_ dan anggur dari Austria.

Kemudian mereka terdiam.

"Kau tidak pernah ikut bersamaku, kan Light?" tanya Ryuzaki.

Yang ditanya memutar bola matanya, "Jangan kau kira aku ini bekas mata-mata."

"Tentu saja."

Diam lagi.

"Oh ya Light... rambutmu berwarna hazel ya... dan kau selalu memanggilku dengan Ryuzaki..."

Light menyipitkan matanya dan kemudian ia keluar ruangan, "Aku ingin pergi sebentar..."

Light menghilang di balik pintu.

Ryuzaki menatap komputernya.

Ia mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang telah lama mengusik pikirannya.

_Pria... berusia sekitar dua puluhan... berwajah persegi... berambut lurus... dan matanya tajam seperti elang..._

_"Oh crap._.. mengapa aku baru menyadari sekarang bahwa orang itu memiliki rambut yang sangat hitam... dan ia tidak pernah memanggilku dengan Ryuzaki?"

Ryuzaki membuka sebuah situs di internetnya dan membaca beberapa tulisan di dalamnya.

'**Salah satu bodyguard Dr. Sun Yat Sen terkenal akan kesetiaannya, dan mereka seperti seorang saudara. Namanya adalah Guang Hen.'**

"Guang... artinya cahaya... hebat..." bisik Ryuzaki.

Dan kemudian... Ryuzaki terpana.

Tangannya yang gemetar membuka sebuah folder dari dalam salah satu _hardisk_-nya.

Ia bersumpah bahwa tidak pernah membuat folder tersebut dan juga tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya ada di _hardisk_ pribadinya.

Folder itu diberi nama satu huruf; s. Dalam kapital.

**S**

Ryuzaki membuka folder itu dan seketika menjerit tertahan.

Folder itu berisi dua folder lain. Folder pertama berisi beberapa dokumen tentang revolusi China pada tahun 1911 dan beberapa foto Forbidden City, dan satu folder lagi berisi sebuah pesan singkat.

_'Tolong! Saya menghilang!'_

.

**End Of The Story**

**Author's**: Kali ini saya mencoba menggabungkan unsur-unsur masa depan dan masa lalu dalam satu cerita. Semoga saja cerita ini tidak membingungkan dan terkesan janggal.

Jika ada yang belum mengerti saya akan memberikan clue sedikit. Disini Ryu terjebak di dalam sebuah portal waktu yang terkesan kacau dan entah kenapa ia memainkan satu peranan penting. Ia adalah Dr. Sun Yat Sen, seorang tokoh penting dibalik revolusi China pada tahun 1911. Lawan politiknya tentu saja adalah Sang Kaisar sendiri yang saat itu sebenarnya masih berusia lima tahun (di cerita aslinya).

Saya menggabungkan emosi liar Kaisar dan juga kaitannya dengan dendam pribadi kepada lawan politiknya, yaitu Dr. Sun yang telah menumbangkan pemerintahannya. Sedangkan peran si pemuda mirip Light itu mungkin saja merupakan salah satu pengawal pribadi Dr. Sun. :D

Akhirnya, terima kasih buat waktunya dan saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih lagi untuk yang mereview cerita ini.

**Note**: Stalin (Iosif Vissarionovich Stalin) adalah adalah pemimpin Uni Soviet dan seorang diktator yang sangat lalim, dikenal juga dengan sebutan "Manusia Baja" sebagai namanya (Stalin atau _Steel Man_). Ia diperkirakan telah memerintahkan pembunuhan sekitar 30 juta jiwa penduduk Rusia dan negara-negara sekitarnya.

.

**Thanx very much for read and review.**


End file.
